I Love You to The Moon & Back
by S.Ashleigh.0211
Summary: Allison and Derek have a son. He is terminal. [Really proud of this story. I cried while writing it... It is inspired by/ based on Taylor Swift's song Ronan. If you haven't heard it, look it up. Possibly the world's saddest song... Anyways, reviews are really appreciated!] Only rated T to be super safe with a few kisses and the theme of a poor dying child...ONE SHOT


Unlike what you see in the movies, Allison and Derek's relationship didn't come easy. It took a lot of work. Pasts had to be buried, old grudges forgiven. They both had to work through some major personal issues beforehand, but about a year after they got married, they wanted to try for a child. Max was born nine months later. A beautiful bundle of dark hair and big green eyes. He was a happy baby, and an energetic toddler. He was normal and healthy.

That is, until his third birthday. All the kids were running around outside, just being kids. Max had tripped and hit hid head on the pavement. Five little stitches above his eyebrow, and a quick check for a concussion. All was good until Allison was pulled out of the room, "Mrs. Hale, we were looking through the pictures, and there is something not right. We'd like to run a blood test." She nodded and went back to sit with her son. The blood tests came back, and they were not what anyone was expecting. He was sick, the kind of sick that wouldn't go away. The doctors called it luck that he hit his head that day. She wasn't so sure.  
Fast forward a year, the energetic toddler was now stuck in the hospital. He couldn't go outside to play, he wasn't allowed to eat certain things, he was always coughing up blood. Allison had always been strong, physically and mentally. Never in her life had she felt so entirely weak and useless. Day after day she sat in the uncomfortable chair watching as things got progressively worse. Watery eyes, once a rare occasion, appear on the regular. Her only son was dying. And there was nothing she could do about it.

One of them was always there. When Allison wasn't sitting by his bedside, Derek was. Usually it was both of them. Allison left to shower, and depending on the day, to work out until she was done crying. Derek wouldn't cry in front of Max. So he would leave until he turned his sadness into anger. Anger he knew how to deal with. He had been angry his whole life. The world was determined, it seemed, to ruin every ounce of happiness he got. He had finally found someone who understood him, loved him unconditionally, and their only child was terminal.

"Max only has a couple days left at most. His immune system is failing, and his lungs aren't producing enough oxygen. This time is important to make sure he knows that you love him. If there is something you wanted to tell him, now is the time. No regrets and all."

Allison began to cry, "There's nothing we can do? I'm a compatible match to him. I'll do anything. I can't- I won't lose my son."

Her shoulders were shaking and Derek had wrapped his arms around her.

The doctor put his head down, "Mrs. Hale, there is nothing you can give to your son that can fix him. Spend what time he has left making sure he's happy. I'll leave you alone for awhile."

They stood there for a while, her hot tears soaking through Derek's t-shirt. A sleepy and raspy voice pulled them out of their trance.

"Hi Mommy, Hi Daddy!"

Allison wiped her tears and smiled at her son, "Hey, Baby. How are you feeling?"

His eyes watched her for a while, trying to decipher what was wrong, "Mommy, why are you crying?"

She walked over and sat on his bed, kissed his forehead, "Mommies just cry sometimes, don't worry. I'm okay."

Derek gave a sad smile and sat on the other side of Max, "I think Mommy will feel better if you give her a big hug."

The boy's face lit up. His arms were spread open and he wrapped them around Allison's neck. She smiled at him and squeezed him tight. When she let him go he began to have a coughing fit, blood spurring up. They pat his back and held a bowl in front of him until he was done.

"Go back to sleep, Buddy. It's late," she placed a kiss on his forehead and stood up, "I love you, Max. To the moon and back."

The boy snuggled into bed and his father tucked him in. About five minutes later, he was sound asleep. Derek walked to where she stood looking out the window. He put an arm around her waist and kissed her hair. She leaned into him and began to cry again.

"I ca-can't tell him goodbye, Derek. I can't look at the smile on his face and tell him he's not going to make it."

He felt a tear fall from his eye, "I know, Ally."

She turned to hug her husband tightly, "Derek, what are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna tell him how much we love him, and even if it won't make it easier for us, I want to him to go happy. Not feeling like he's letting us down."

She nodded against his chest, "I'm gonna call Lydia, tell her to bring everyone by tomorrow."

He released her, and gave her a kiss, "You go call her. I have to go get something from the house, do you need anything?"

She shook her head and pulled her phone out of her pocket, "I'll see you in a bit."

The next hour was spent on the phone with Lydia. Explaining, crying, and venting. Tomorrow afternoon, everyone was going to come say their not-goodbyes to Max. Derek went home to get the birthday present they had gotten made for Max, he wasn't going to make it to his birthday. When he got back to the hospital Allison was curled up on the recliner, not sleeping but not completely awake. .She stood up and let him sit down first, then she crawled into his lap.

"I love you, Derek. I really don't think I would be able to do this without you," she whispered before letting sleep wash over her.

What she didn't hear was, "To the moon and back, Ally."

The next morning they took Max for a walk down to the cafeteria. He usually ate in his room, but Allison was adamant that he actually get out of his room today. Pancakes and bacon was what he asked for, so it's what he got. When they got back to the room, they put a movie on and all cuddled on the bed until the group got there after lunch.

"Hey Little Man," Scott said from the doorway with the biggest teddy bear in his arms, "Staying out of trouble?"

Max squealed in delight, "Uncle Scott!" A coughing fit erupted from his excitement. It was much, much worse. Dr. Boxer had to hook him back up to the IV.

Allison spoke softly to her best friend, choking back tears, "I can feel it. It's gonna be tonight. And I'm not ready for this."

The strawberry blonde pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry, Als. I can't imagine what it feels like."

They glanced over at the little girl sitting in the chair next to Max, talking to him sweetly. Lydia and Stile's daughter was a spitting image of her mother, even at five years old, it was obvious that she was gonna be a knock out one day. Everyone spent time talking and giggling with Max, and in the back corner they would tell Derek and Allison how sorry they were. After a final round of 'See you soon's' and 'Love you's' the room was emptied out. In it sat Allison, Derek, and Max, who had the biggest smile on his face.

Derek pulled a box out with a bow on it and handed it to his son, "It's an early birthday present."

Allison gave a sad smile as he opened it. He was coughing hysterically, more blood coming up, with some vomit. The present was a set of dog tags. One was a picture of the three of them, the other was engraved:

_To The Moon & Back_

_Love,_

_Mommy & Daddy_

Allison couldn't choke back the tears any longer, she put the chain around his neck and tucked him in, "Max, baby, Mommy loves you so much. It's time to go to sleep, and dream nice dreams."

Max gave a small smile, "I'm gonna be okay, Mommy. I'm strong like you and Daddy. You don't have to cry anymore."

Allison plastered on a fake smile, "Of course, baby. Nothing is gonna happen."

Derek placed a kissed on his sons forehead, "Close your eyes, little man, time to go to sleep. I love you."

Allison moved off the bed and sat down in Derek's lap, crying as her son fell asleep grasping at his new present.

That was the last time his eyes closed.


End file.
